


Curse You, Kaname

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans equals entertainment for vampires. What does Zero equal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse You, Kaname

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Shounen ai and some OOC on Kaname's part (I think). Some say OOC on Zero's part. We'll see.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

"I hate vampires," Zero growled as he stormed away. Why did he have to play bodyguard to those blood suckers? He wanted to kill every single one of them, yet…

"Zero-kun."

The day student whirled around ready to point his gun at the vampire who dared enter his personal space when he saw it was only Kaname. "Stop sneaking around like that."

"Sorry, I'll make more noise next time."

Zero scoffed at this. "What do you want?"

"Should I have a reason for wanting to see you?"

"Yes. Everyone has an agenda, especially pure bloods."

Kaname smiled, ever so patient. "I would like to think I'm different."

"Is that so?" He readied himself for a fight whether it be physical or verbal.

"Yes."

For the first time ever, Zero yelped. He glared daggers at the pure blood. "I knew it. You were up to something."

"Caught me red handed."

Zero blushed brightly.

"You look quite adorable and tasty."

"What?" Was Kaname going to feed on him?

"I'll see you later."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Zero growled at Kaname's retreating back. He would have chased the night class student if it weren't for Yuki's untimely arrival and a kick to the head.

Curse Kaname.


End file.
